


Harry Potter Must Die

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Blowing Shit Up, Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Good Dark Side, Harry is a poor wittle thing, Harry will need hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Violence, Kidnapped Harry, Kindy gives good hugs, Like really character bashing for the main peoples on the light I hate., M/M, Potters were not Harry's Parents, Runes, Still dark and violent dark side, Stolen Harry, Violence, Was not sane prior to after ritual, sort of sane Voldemort, worse than cannon abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: Harry Potter escapes his family with only his trunk as a way out.The trunk is summoned to the goblins who cannot emancipate the boy, so instead, they decide to save him and educate him without anyone knowing, so he can make decisions on his own.  Around Britain in a flying trunk, no one can see, he will study, he will grow in power and knowledge until he is ready to face his enemy.  But who is his enemy?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 137
Kudos: 590





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I'm trying to work on my other fics, some really fluffy and some really dark. And like, this popped up in my head as a dream and was like, DETOUR! So yeah, not sure if this is like a crackfic, a real fic, or kind of a mesh of all of the above... So here is the first chapter, who knows where this will go... It's freaky and fun! Enjoy the ride on the crazy train that is my brain.

It is a well-known fact that goblins do not concern themselves with wizards and their wars. Goblins like money and they like the power that flows through their veins, but above all their priority and loyalty goes to their nation second and Mother Magic first. Without the Great Mother, they would not breathe, they would not forge, and they would not thrive. Though for centuries they have been denied many things by their cousins in magic, wizards, they still have done better than other creatures. So goblins have stayed out of the conflicts of wizards, keeping to themselves, growing their gold, forging their objects, and remaining neutral if anything. This all changed in the dead of night on July 30th, 1995 when a broken, bloody and heaving wizard came to them and begged for asylum.

Harry Potter woke the morning of July 30th, with his breath whooshing out as he abruptly came to after another nightmare. He tried to breathe softly, slowly, and calm his racing heart, but the loud bang on his door just kept the pounding at a breakneck speed.

“BOY!!! Get down here, breakfast better be on the table in 15 minutes or I’ll take it out on your hide!” Vernon’s voice pierced the door as Harry heard the locks click one by one.

Harry scrambled off the cot and opened the door and even ducked under his Uncle’s swinging arm on the staircase to at least get started before the man-made it downstairs. This summer has been worse than any so far. It seemed the more the man drank the more he forgot about any morals and the more he wanted to inflict pain. So Harry was taking no chances. He had for eyes going on the hob as quickly as possible making scrambled eggs in one, pancakes in another, bacon was already in the hot oven, sausages too. So the other two eyes were occupied with frying potatoes and onions and the last with white gravy for the biscuits in the oven. He hoped he would make it in time.

Harry had everything plated except the biscuits by the time 15 minutes was up and he was just putting them on the table with a slow breath, hoping his uncle did not notice that it was a few seconds late. But luck in Harry’s world was not good. His luck was as black as ash and smoke.

“BOY! Don’t think I did not notice that you were not finished in time.” Vernon’s angry purple face turned around from the sofa to look at Harry, a bottle of clear alcoholic liquid in his hand, and it was more than half gone.

Harry shook, and if he had eaten or drank anything in the last 24 hours, would have probably wet himself with the gleeful look in his Uncle’s eye. He was not sure if he would actually last the night.

“Go to your room, I expect you to be waiting, when I am done with breakfast,” Vernon ordered as the fat man got up and went to sit at the table. Petunia and Dudley were filtering in, looking just as happy as any normal family. They all started digging in as Harry slowly went to his room. He was not sure what to do. No one from his world would help him. Dumbledore had all but told him he would stay with his family no matter the circumstances, after all, he put him there for a reason, the greater good and all. His friends still had not decided he was worthy of their friendship even after the tournament. They still refused to believe he did not enter of his own accord and believed he wanted all the fame. So there was no escape, there was no hope for Harry Potter.

It was within this frame of mind that after the beating, Harry’s mind was reeling looking for answers, but nothing came, so he did the only thing he could. He jumped from his window and ran. He really did not care where he was running, he just ran. Little did he know, there was a force that was guiding him, helping him, even going so far as to make sure he was not seen.

With Harry’s mind not truly connected, it was easy for the force to make him weave, turn and go onward. It even finally helped him say the one word that would change everything when he landed just inside the doors of a large white building. “Asylum.” Harry rasped out, just as the adrenaline fell away and his world went black. He may have said the word “Asylum” in his own ears as English, but in the ears of the beings surrounding him, they heard it in their own language. This told them that the bloodied wizard had been guided by the Great Mother, and the Great Mother was never one to be denied.

Helga, their healer, was summoned immediately as one of the larger goblin guards carried the boy to a hidden room inside the bank. They did not immediately know who the wizard was because he was covered in so much blood. The boy’s clothes were torn and blood-soaked, his hair matted around his head and face. Helga called for many goblins to come and to use the blood to find out who this boy was. It was with shocked gasps that they read the parchments that filled out with the boy’s history and list of injuries. 

“It’s muggle wounds, not magic.” Helga declared as she started cleaning the wounds from the feet up. The boy had not been wearing shoes, so his journey had also injured his feet terribly. The goblins were still reeling from the discovery that this was Harry Potter, the wizarding world’s chosen one. One goblin, in particular, Ironclaw, was shaking his head. He was the boy’s account goblin and knew that the boy was being kept from knowing his heritage and his accounts. The boy had only been to the bank once to gather coins from his trust vault and had never been allowed to return. 

Helga finished cleaning the now naked boy of the blood, dirt, and grit. She then started on the internal wounds she found, desperately trying to save the boy’s life. Once she had the broken bones set, the organs stabilized, she sealed the cuts, lacerations and other wounds. He would have scars, but he was no longer in danger of death’s hand. Ironclaw used an ancient spell to call forth and summon the property of the boy from wherever he had come from. They all looked at the boy’s meager belongings as they appeared. A trunk, a wand, and an empty bloodied owl cage. Nothing else appeared and that shocked them all. This was an heir to many fortunes, yet this was all the boy possessed. To say the goblins were angry was an understatement.

“We cannot let him go back to the hell he was living in, the Great Mother needs us to find a way to hide him,” Ironclaw stated firmly.

Several goblins nodded at this statement and they sat down to form a plan. Helga kept Harry in a healing sleep while they planned. Several goblins came in and started casting at the trunk after they had emptied it. They would create a safe place for the wizard, one where neither side in the upcoming wizard conflict would be able to find the boy. Since they knew there was no way to emancipate the boy, he could not access any properties, so they would create a safe place. The goblins charmed the battered trunk, they enlarged the inside and started creating rooms upon rooms within. They included everything they could think of for the boy. Then they warded the trunk with every ward, they cast unplottable wards, disillusionment wards, blood wards, muggle repellent wards, wizard repellent wards, flying wards, randomization wards, wards to keep out negative intent spells and wards to only let goblin communications in. Ironclaw then used his own account to furnish the rooms and to buy clothing for the boy. They declared the boy a ward of the goblin nation and installed a communication box within the study of the trunk. From the vaults the boy could not access on his own, he called all the books and had them put in the library inside the trunk.

Helga contacted an elf she knew that was good at healing, and bound the elf to the boy and gave the elf instructions and potions. By the end of the evening, they had everything the boy could need within the trunk, food that would refill and duplicate on its own so he would never grow hungry, ingredients for the medical potions the boy would need to make for himself, clothes, and books for the boy to learn from. Letters from the Healer, Ironclaw, and other goblins on how to contact them and what exactly had happened. They also left a letter of instruction for where exactly the boy would be living. They left his inheritance parchment on the bedside table as Helga put the boy in the soft bed. Ironclaw and the rest left their charge, and two guards carried the trunk to the roof. With a single drop of blood on the lock from Ironclaw, they performed the last enchantment. The Fidelius charm was enacted, Ironclaw the secret keeper, and then they activated the rest of the wards and watched the trunk levitate and then disappear completely from view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags - angst, Implied/Referenced Child abuse, negotiations with elves,

Harry woke blearily, eyes unfocused, and body aching. All he could remember from the night before was pain and running. Harry felt around for his glasses and found them on a nightstand. He put them on and just stared. The room was elegant, the bed he was on had soft sheets and hangings done up in deep emerald green with black edging. The furniture was dark oak, and looked new and gleaming. He was baffled as to where exactly he was. When he turned to put his feet on the floor he noticed several envelopes on the nightstand. He reached for each one and sifted through them. One of them was labeled “Read First” in a neat and tidy script. So Harry opened it and read.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I am Ironclaw, the manager for the Potter accounts at Gringotts bank. I know you are wondering where you are and what happened. Last night, you somehow came to us and were in a very bad way healthwise. Great Mother Magic guided you to us so that we could help you. You have been healed as best as we could, but there is much that still needs to be addressed and the healer’s letter will describe what you need to do to further heal your body._

_Because of wizarding law, and your age, we cannot emancipate you from the wizarding world. This means you would still technically be under the command of your magical guardian. At this time, that would be Albus Dumbledore. He would determine where you live, and have full access to your Potter Inheritance and any correspondence about that inheritance. I have left a full accounting of those vaults and the other inheritances you have in another letter for when you are ready. Just know that Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from your parents vaults and your own since the day they died. Your copy of your parent’s wills and their subsequent letters are also included in the accounting as I am sure you have never been aware of them even as the public was never made aware. We have taken it to mean he has negative plans for you, so we have taken every precaution to ensure your continued safety._

_You currently reside inside your trunk. We have expanded it and you can tour it when you feel up to it and explore the many rooms and areas. We have left you food that will continue to replenish itself, and I have taken it upon myself to furnish every room. There is a library, inside this library is every book from your ancestral vaults, as no one can take them from you, not even Dumbledore, though he has tried with many of the Potter vaults. We have removed the trace from your wand, so you can use your magic within your new home, it is also warded against all forms of magical tracking so no one will know you are using magic and cannot find you. Also in the letters, you will find a copy of your lineage and blood history. All wizards would normally have this completed on their first arrival to Gringotts, but we were not able to do so for you due to your companion refusing. You need to understand your heritage._

_Your trunk is currently warded extensively. It will fly to random locations all over Britain, no one will be able to see it. Not Muggle, nor wizard. Nothing will be able to collide with it as there are wards to prevent that. No spells can cause harm to your trunk, no letters with ill-intent can enter, when you finally allow letters from anyone other than us. We have enacted both blood wards and fidelius so that no one may enter the trunk but yourself and anyone you deem appropriate. I, Ironclaw, am your secret keeper. Inside your study is a goblin communication box that sends whatever you put inside directly to me. You may ask me anything, and I will answer to the best of my ability. I am taking you on as my personal ward until you reach of age. So if there is anything you need, all you have to do is ask. Do not worry about the cost of any request. It is covered._

_Our healer, Helga, has assigned you a house-elf. She volunteered and has been sworn to silence. Her name is Kindy. She is blood bound to you and you alone. She has the instructions for your further healing. Due to the nature of what we have found within your accounts, I suggest you read the accounting first before trying to contact anyone outside of either myself or Helga. Your situation is precarious and dangerous. Anyone who you previously considered a friend, maybe part of whatever negative plans Albus Dumbledore has for you. The healer’s letter will explain more as well._

_It is with great sympathy and hope for your continued health that I end this letter and urge you to read the rest. Educate yourself as best as you can, and know the goblin nation is with you._

_Yours,_

_Ironclaw_

Harry sat back and looked at the pile of letters and was scared to find out what was in them. If what Ironclaw said was true, and Harry was inclined to believe the goblin, then something was not right. He kind of understood the threat of the headmaster with how Dumbledore treated him. He had no friends either, they all but abandoned him during the tournament. He had no one to turn to, except the goblins and a house-elf named Kindy.

A small pop had Harry turning his head and he saw the house-elf and smiled. She was the same size as Dobby, except for her ears. They were much smaller and less flappy. Thankfully she was dressed in what looked like a simple white shirt that went to her ankles. It was not dirty or dingy, and Harry was grateful.

“Are you Kindy?” Harry asked softly.

“I am.” Kindy offered, “it is time for a potion, then breakfast.” 

“Thank you, for volunteering to help me.” Harry thanked the elf. 

“I would always help when the Great Mother calls.” Kindy replied and offered a potion to Harry.

Harry took it and downed it, shaking his head at the taste. He handed the vial back as he breathed through the nausea. 

Kindy clicked her fingers and a small table and chair appeared with several dishes of fruit, porridge, and sausage. Orange juice, milk, and some tea also appeared.

“Thank you Kindy, would you mind eating with me? I don’t really like to eat alone.” Harry asked as he took the only seat looking at the elf pleadingly.

The elf studied him for a moment, head tilting from side to side, then she clicked her finger and another chair appeared and she climbed on to it.

Harry sighed out in relief and filled his plate, but not too much, he hadn’t eaten a full meal since leaving Hogwarts, so he knew he had to take it slow.

“I hope I did not pull you away from your family.” Harry felt a bit guilty since he did not know the elf that well.

“My family is employed by the goblins. But I have no children to worry about. You are a strange wizard, worrying about an elf.” Kindy replied, still tilting her head as she tried to figure out the wizard. She filled her plate as well and took a bite of some fruit.

“I seem to get that a lot. I know another elf that had a hard time with a wizard family, and my muggle family treated me the same way. So I guess I don’t get why wizards do that to you all. I don’t like it, and I don’t suppose your kind likes it either. You have magic, and even if you did not, it’s still not right. But your magic is amazing, you don’t even need a wand and you can do all sorts of stuff. So I do not understand why your race puts up with it. If I could do magic when I am at my muggle family’s house, I would not let them hurt me either.” Harry responded.

Kindy really looked at the wizard, she knew he had been hurt, she had seen the results. But to have it instill such kindness, was foreign to her. Wizards just did not usually care about any race other than wizards. The boy truly seemed genuine and curious.

“Many ages ago, the Great Mother created all the races of magic. Each had a purpose, and a way they fit into the Great Mother’s plan. House-elves were made as helpers. We actually enjoy helping others. Some more than others. When we bind ourselves to a wizard, goblin, vampire or werewolf, we can no longer choose to act against their wishes without damaging our own magic. Long ago, we did not need to act against our masters, because they, like us, understood how to treat one another with care and kindness. Centuries ago, a wizard wanted to rule the world, and the idea that beings were lesser was born. Since then, our own nature has acted against us since we can no longer choose our masters. We are born then bonded before we can choose for ourselves. Many of our race do not know any different, do not remember the olde ways and what used to be. They believe they have to suffer, that it is their place. I am different, I was bonded to a goblin, so I know our history and our place.” Kindy explained.

“Why would you choose to bond with me then? I am a wizard.” Harry was extremely perplexed.

“Because the Great Mother guided you to the goblins, I believe she would not guide you without a reason. I am also a healer as well, so I wanted to make sure you gained your health. I can see I was blessed with a good master, so I am happy with my choice.” Kindy stated with a smile.

Harry stared at the elf for a moment, “well I really don’t like the idea of being anyone’s master, so can we just call each other by our names and you do what you want to help, and I’ll do my best to take care of myself so you don’t have to work so hard?”

“You will ask for help when you need it. You are not well enough to take care of yourself. I don’t mind calling you Harry, if that is what you want. Remember, we like to help, we like being useful, so please, let me.” Kindy was truly marveling at the wizard. She did notice he seemed stubborn, and if what he said about his own treatment was true, she could understand a little about why he was being stubborn about her help. But he was not well, so she would not let him overdo things.

Harry stared down the elf, and she stared right back, narrowing her eyes. Harry sighed, “Okay. Just so you know, I like to cook, so when you think I’m better, I would like to at least help with cooking.”

Kindy smiled wide, “Fair enough, but only when I think you are healed enough, until then, I cook. I get to clean, I enjoy cleaning, so do not worry about that.”

Harry sighed again, he did not like cleaning, but he did not feel comfortable letting her do it all. “If you want me to help with cleaning, then tell me, but I won’t do it if you don’t want me to. I will pick up after myself though, I won’t leave you to wait on me hand and foot.”

Kindy never in her wildest dreams ever thought she would be negotiating her duties with a wizard. This was bizarre. “When you are fully healed, you can pick up after yourself, until then, you can do small things, but if I see it exhausting you in any way, I will use my magic to keep you on bed rest.”

Harry nodded at that threat, he hated the idea of bed rest. “What am I allowed to do?”

“Rest, get better, eat, sleep, read and practice magic, basically,” Kindy answered with a huge smug grin on her face.

“Yes, Mother.” Harry conceded, as he finished his breakfast. He had not eaten much, as he knew he could not, “You said you saw my medical scan, so you know I cannot eat a whole lot in one sitting. Usually, I tend to eat small amounts until my stomach can handle more.”

Kindy’s smile fell a bit knowing the wizard was malnourished, but she did like hearing the boy call her mother, it filled something inside that she had not even thought she would like to hear.

Kindy got down from her seat and moved towards the boy, “I will make sure there are light foods available wherever you are so you can snack throughout the day, along with normal meal times. I have a prescribed diet for you for the first two weeks, then we can introduce more hearty foods and richer foods.”

Harry nodded and felt warm when Kindy reached up to pat his knee. Harry reached down and picked up the elf, smiling when she squawked and hugged her. He felt the tiny arms flail for a moment and then wrap around him. Kindy for her part was not expecting to be picked up and hugged, it took her a moment to figure out what the wizard was doing and then she wrapped her arms around the boy and let him hug her. If this was what her new master needed, she was more than happy to provide it.

An hour later, Harry had showered, dressed in new clothes that actually fit, and was waiting on Kindy. She had ordered him to shower and dress and let him know she would take him out of his room so he could see where everything was. Harry liked his room, it was large, had a large bathroom attached, a walk-in wardrobe, and a large bedroom. It was much more than he ever got anywhere else, even Hogwarts. He was still amused to figure out all this was in his trunk, but he remembered Fred and George discussing the applications of the extendable charms. 

Kindy arrived and then led him out the door and Harry gasped mainly because he figured he would be in a small place, but it seemed the goblins had made a mansion inside his trunk. The hall was long and even led to a downward pointing staircase. Kindy said only bedrooms were on this level and it had five not including his own which was the larger bedroom. They walked down the stairs and Kindy showed him the dueling room where he could practice his magic, he had a ritual room, and a potions lab. There was a ballroom that made Harry wonder if they just duplicated a place, because he would never use a ballroom. It had a study, a well-lit greenhouse, a large sitting room, a library, and a fairly large dining room. The next floor housed the kitchen, Kindy’s room, and the dungeons. Harry gaped a bit, he had dungeons in his trunk. Kindy though, brought him to his favorite door of all, it was where a front door would go in a house, and when she opened it, He about passed out. It was a real front door. It was like they had built a whole tiny world inside his trunk. He was standing outside, there was grass and flowers and land and a pond. It looked like he could actually fly if he wanted. When he turned around there it was, his little manor house. Harry was so overwhelmed that he dropped down and cried.

Kindy did not understand what made her master so sad, but she went to him anyway and hugged him.

“I have a home Kindy, I don’t even know how to thank you and the goblins. I never had a real home before. It’s too much. Just too much.” Harry said as he sobbed on Kindy’s shoulder.

Kindy knew that this was actually very basic, but with how Harry was going on, it was more than he had ever known. So she soothed him and let him cry. She popped him back to his bedroom when she felt him sag a little. So she tucked him in, gave him another of his potions and let the boy sleep. She went on to make another light meal for Lunch.

When Harry woke again, he was embarrassed over his breakdown. He knew he had other letters to go through from the goblins so he gathered up all of them and went down to the study since that was where the communication box was located. He placed the letters on the desk and decided to organize them in order of which he needed to read first. From Ironclaw’s letter, he put the lineage and blood history letter first, followed by the healer’s letter, his parent’s wills, then the accounting letter. 

He opened the lineage and blood history letter first and two parchments fell out. He took the lineage parchment first and read. “Kindy!” Harry called out, distress in his voice evident.

Kindy saw Harry’s distress and moved forward.

“Are you sure this is real?” Harry asked with a quiver in his voice.

Kindy snapped her fingers and the parchment glowed blue, “Yes, there is nothing on the parchment except your blood and the inheritance potion. What is the matter?”

“I’m not a real Potter, I was blood adopted, they were not my parents.” Harry revealed, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kindy understood now, she conjured a stool and climbed up and held Harry’s hand. “I’ll be here while you read and figure everything out.”

Harry was thankful for the hand in his, and the reassuring presence of Kindy at that moment. His eyes just seemed to go no further than the first couple of lines. He closed his eyes tight, then breathed in and out slowly a few times and opened them again.

_Inheritance Test_

_Name: Hadrian James Potter, assumed October 31, 1980, blood adoption_

_Birth Name: Hadrian Rudolphous Lestrange_

_Birth Date: June 12th, 1980_

_Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black_

_Father: Rudolphous Lestrange_

_Secondary Father: James Potter, October 31, 1980, blood adoption, deceased_

_Secondary Mother: Lily Potter, nee Evans, October 31, 1980, blood adoption, deceased_

_Tertiary Father: Sirius Black, December 25th, 1980, blood adoption_

Harry read, re-read, and re-read those lines over and over. Did his parents, his real parents not want him. His eyes pricked with tears, he was unlovable, there just was no one that wanted to keep him. He pushed the parchment aside and decided he could look at the rest of it later and pulled out the blood history. He felt Kindy’s hand squeeze his own.

Now this gave him answers. Harry sat up and read it through once, then more slowly. The first spell cast on him as a baby on October 31, 1980, the same day he was blood adopted by the Potters, was an anti-blood tracking charm by Albus Dumbledore. The spells after told a story of betrayal that was so inherently deep he could barely breathe as he read through everything.

His core was blocked, His memories hidden somewhere in his subconscious, his magic aura hidden and masked, his body charmed to be weakened, and charmed to look like James Potter, then after the “assault” in 1981, his memory was modified again, memories locked up and memories implanted. Dumbledore’s name was attached to each spell. What made him angrier was the submission spells placed on him the same night and the compulsion spells that were all over his Hogwarts letter since they were attached to him the same day Hagrid gave him his letter. He was compelled to hate Slytherin, distrust Slytherin, like Weasley, like Granger, listen to them, obey Dumbledore, and to not study, to be reckless, and want to save everyone.

“How do I get all these spells off?” Harry asked Kindy.

“The potions I am giving you, some are for your health, and some to cleanse the magic. You have a week of potions for the cleansing to be complete. It will cleanse everything but the blood adoptions.” Kindy informed Harry.

Harry nodded, so he had been taken from his family, not that they did not want him, he was taken. He wondered who they were, it seemed they were still alive, as the document did not say deceased. He would have to ask Ironclaw. Harry reached for the inheritance parchment again and looked it over. He was heir to several houses, Lestrange, Black, Potter, Peverell, Bilshwick, Gamp and Volant. He had never heard of some of those names, and he was not even sure which were related to which of his families. He technically had three fathers. He wondered why Sirius had not said anything. Did he know Harry was stolen? Did he help hide him from his original family? Harry was not sure, but he would eventually find out.

“Thank you Kindy, for being here. This was a bit of a shock. I am fine now if you wish to go, but if not, thank you for staying.” Harry turned and offered his gratitude.

“I’ll stay, Harry. You have much to go through so I’ll stay.” Kindy said, even as she snapped her fingers and a new tray of light snack sandwiches appeared. Harry grabbed one and nibbled on it as he reached for the Healer’s letter next.

It did not say anything surprising, he already knew his body was in a bad way. He saw her diagnosis of hypocalcemia, rickets, hypophosphatemia, malnutrition, bone degradation and the fact that had he not had his organs healed when they did, he would have been in organ failure within the next year or so. He looked at her list of potions and sighed. They left enough for two weeks with Kindy, but he would have to brew more starting next week to cover the next month's worth. All ingredients were in the cupboard in the potions lab with exact instructions. She also let him know about the cleansing potion, which would have his system flushed of all curses, blocks, and compulsions. He would have to use the mind texts they left in the library to get rid of memories that were not his, and unlock the real ones.

Harry put that letter aside and moved on to the next, it was the wills of the Potters. In the wills it stated that he was adopted, and said that Dumbledore found him after a terrible attack in a magical village, but they did encourage him to go to the goblins to get his blood tested. They left everything to him, and had even tried to help Sirius knowing he was not their secret keeper. They also had planned for Sirius, Alice and Frank Longbottom or Snape to take him in after adamantly stating he was not to go to Lily’s muggle sister. They ended their wills stating they had loved him even though they were not his original parents. Harry let a few tears fall, knowing that at least they were not in on whatever Dumbledore had planned. They were pawns just like he was. Harry put those aside and went over the Potter accounts as Ironclaw suggested. He was appalled at the amount of the transactions and where they went. Evidently Albus sent money to the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly. They were all paid for some reason out of his own account. They got more money than he had ever seen out of his own account. Ironclaw stated he would be making sure to document everything for when Harry turned of Age, at 16 so he could sue if he wanted. Harry was extremely grateful. 

Harry pulled open a drawer and found parchment, ink and quills. He penned a response to Ironclaw asking about who the Lestranges were, and if he could contact them. He also profusely thanked the goblin and the goblin nation for saving him. For now, that was all he could think of with so much going on in his head. He would wait to start reading until after he knew the spells were purged from his system, as he was not sure if he could focus with the spells that limited his intelligence and need for learning.

Harry heard nothing back for the next two weeks. He knew Ironclaw was probably letting him rest and get well. Kindy had him only rest, eat and take his potions for the first week. The second week she helped him brew the next set of potions. That really was all she let him do. He was happy though, she cared and he enjoyed her care even if he did feel guilty for it.

In the third week, Harry finally felt different. He felt more focused, less angry and volatile, and started in on his reading. He really wanted to figure out what memories were blocked and how to get rid of the false memories. So he started reading the texts about the mind and magic. He learned how to meditate first, as that would be especially important to accomplishing anything to do with the mind. During breaks, he also went through the various books, many of them were dark arts related, but in light of his new life, he just did not care. He found that there were an array of healing spells, dead useful spells and various other charms and rituals that seemed to only be considered dark because they dealt with blood. It was a stupid classification Harry thought.

Ironclaw had written back that he would look into the Lestranges for him and asked after his well being and the progress with his education. Harry had replied with an update that he thought that the cleansing was finished because he could finally concentrate. He mentioned that he was learning the mind arts first as suggested, and as an afterthought mentioned he was reading up about Dark Arts and did not understand why there was an issue with them since they were useful and helpful like the healing spells. Harry sighed as he closed the box. He did like writing Ironclaw, and enjoyed getting to know the goblin, but he was still a little lonely.

It took him about another two weeks to figure out how to purge the memories and how to properly meditate and find his core. His mindscape was a disaster when he first discovered it. So, he went about organizing it like a library. He started with the most current memories and placed them in books with labels on a shelf for each year. The closer he got to the past, the more anxious he was, but he continued to calm himself to not accidentally throw himself out of his meditation.

Harry reached for the memory of his adoptive parent’s deaths, knowing it was not real, it was fabricated. He could tell just from the feel of it now. It formed a page in his hand and just as his reading suggested, he destroyed it. Harry then saw a black box appear at his feet. He crouched down and lifted the lid and saw several swirling memories within. He reached for the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags - angst, magical violence, death, betrayal, shock and goblins.

_ Lily was holding him and James was playing with a small broom zooming it around in front of him. He felt himself laughing and clapping. Then there were loud sounds and James dropped the broom and yelled at Lily to run. She ran up the stairs holding Harry’s head to her chest so he could not see anything. He was placed in a crib and saw Lily shut the door and cast several spells at it. The door was then blown off and someone who looked like Voldemort entered, Lily cast several charms and the facade fell and Dumbledore stood there glaring at Lily. There was a brief fight and Lily fell to the man’s killing curse. Dumbledore then started chanting while pointing his wand at Harry’s head and then blasted the ceiling apart before creating a pile of ash on the ground and depositing the wand in his hand. Then the old man left. _

_ Harry’s eyes looked around the room, the destruction, and the prone lifeless body of Lily on the floor. It was not too long before he noticed movement coming through the door and Severus Snape taking in the destruction, going and cradling Lily in his arms as Harry watched the man break down and wail and cry while rocking the limp form of Lily. Sounds caught his ear and he saw the dark man collect himself and vanish. Another dark man approached, sparing Lily a pained glance before he was picked up by Sirius Black. He watched the rest of the house go by in a blur as his face was pressed against the man’s chest. Once they were outside, he was grabbed by Dumbledore and Sirius was put under the Imperius curse and instructed to go after Peter Petigrew. As he looked up into serious blue eyes, a spell was cast at him and his vision went dark. _

Harry let himself ease out of his meditative state and went to grab a piece of parchment and wrote down the chant and sent it off to Ironclaw to see if the goblin could tell him what the man had done. He decided to take a nap after that revelation with the help of dreamless sleep was the best option. He was still a bit shaken from everything the memory revealed. He really did not want to think about all the ways he was betrayed, nor could he shake the shock of seeing his dour Professor break down as the man had done. He wondered what that was all about, as he drifted off into a dreamless state.

Ironclaw got the missive just as he was taking a sip of tea, then he choked and coughed and had to take another sip to ease his irritated throat. He took the note and ran out of the room and down the hall to Ragnor’s office.

“We have a problem, you need to contact your client now.” Ironclaw stated handing the document to Ragnor. 

Ragnor scanned it and shook his head. He penned a quick note and sent it off. Hopefully, the Dark Lord would be willing to halt whatever he was doing and attend to this.

Both Goblins stared down at Harry’s untidy scrawl.

_ Ironclaw, _

_ I just uncovered the real memory from my adoptive parent’s death. Dumbledore had Voldemort’s wand and used it to kill Lily and James Potter. Lily revealed him, but he killed her. He then chanted this while pointing his wand at me: _

_ Liga et foedere animarum, creare a chao mate soluto, deducere ex hoc corpore et sanguine. _

_ I do not know what it means, I do not know what language it is in to start researching. Any help would be appreciated. _

_ Harry _

Somewhere unplottable, a certain Dark Lord was coming to terms that something had gone wrong with him that fateful night. He did not remember killing or even going after the Potters. His lingering madness had been wiped away after Harry Potter had escaped the graveyard and he had entered his ancestral home. He did not understand his descent into madness, and even his followers were confused. They knew he had not gone after the Potters, but could not say anything for fear of Prison. He and Severus had discussed it at length, and he had even allowed Severus to view his memories of what he was doing that night that took his body. 

Voldemort had been reading a tome about vampires in his study when blinding pain had sent him to the floor and then the next memory was him floating bodiless in a forest in Albania. They both knew something had happened that night, but had very little information to go on. They discussed how Severus had been surprised since Voldemort had promised not to go after the Potters, despite the prophecy. Both had decided to figure out the whole Prophecy before doing anything, since that was the logical path.

Severus had started working on a potion to help him fix the rat’s mistake and return his true form. He was looking forward to it. He also had Rookwood, who was going to see if there was a prophecy sphere in the Hall of Prophecies for them, so they could validate the prophecy. They were laying low so that they could regroup after several years of disarray. Voldemort looked up when a bank owl flew in the window, and dropped a letter on his desk. He was confused as to what Ragnor would be contacting him about. So he opened the missive and read.

_ Lord Slytherin, _

_ I apologize for the abruptness of this letter. You are needed at Gringotts immediately. Secrecy is paramount. _

_ Ragnor. _

The Dark Lord looked at all his work, but decided this needed his attention more. He swept from the desk and moved towards the floo. He would have to floo directly to Ragnor’s office.

He threw the floo powder in and called out his destination before disappearing in green flames.

He stepped out quickly noticing another goblin besides Ragnor.

“Ragnor, May your gold ever flow.” Voldemort intoned the traditional greeting.

“May your endeavors know the Great Mother’s favor.” Ragnor replied.

“Something has come to our attention, that you need to be made aware of immediately. Once you know of it, we will require an oath from you.” Ragnor replied, knowing he was being a bit vague, but it was necessary for their ward.

“I will do what I can, I surmise this is of great importance to the goblin nation as well as myself?” Voldemort inquired. He truly was curious. Goblins never required anything but gold, and they certainly were not involved in wizarding matters, so this must be important.

Ironclaw stood and reached for the parchment on the desk, cast a spell to hide the identity of the author and then handed it over to the Dark Lord for him to read. The Dark Lord saw that certain elements were blacked out, but read on anyway.

_ Ironclaw, _

_ I just uncovered the real memory  _ _ from my adoptive parent’s death _ _. Dumbledore had Voldemort’s wand and used it to kill Lily and James Potter. Lily revealed him, but he killed her. He then chanted this  _ _ while pointing his wand at me _ _ : _

_ Liga et foedere animarum, creare a chao mate soluto, deducere ex hoc corpore et sanguine. _

_ I do not know what it means, I do not know what language it is in to start researching. Any help would be appreciated. _

_ Harry _

Voldemort focussed on the chant, his blood froze in his new body. Whoever was the target, and he really at this point could guess who, was not his enemy. Dumbeldore set him up for insanity. Set the boy up for death. Roughly translated the spell, said: Bind the bond of souls, create the chaos of the unbound mate, banish the body with this blood.

Two things hit Voldemort hard. First, Dumbledore must really hate him. Second, he had a soulmate, one that he had tried to kill on numerous occasions because of the old man. The next thing was he now understood what the goblins wanted, if the boy was writing them, they were helping him.

“Is he safe?” That was really what Voldemort wanted to know first.

“Yes,” Ironclaw answered firmly, “From everyone who wishes to do him harm.”

And Voldemort understood, if the goblins wanted the boy safe, there was no power that would reveal the boy save their own.

“How do you want me to word the vow?” Voldemort asked, he did not want to offer his own wording, they would know best how to ensure their trust 

Ironclaw reached over and scribbled on a parchment and then handed it to Voldemort.

“I, Lord Voldemort, Lord Slytherin, Lord Gaunt, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, do swear to no longer pursue the death, harm or oppression of one Harry James Potter, also known as Hadrian Rodulphus Lestrange, Heir to the Houses of Lestrange, Potter, Black, Peverell, Bilshwick, Gamp and Volant. I swear not to pursue negative intent either on my own or by direct or indirect order of any other person or being against the previously mentioned person, so mote it be.” Voldemort intoned the oath and felt it take full effect. It was definitely well worded, he added his own houses and previous name for a show of trust.

“Harry has asked about his biological parents, the Lestranges, I have not yet replied, I will be doing so this afternoon. Regardless of what the spell means to you, we will not let you communicate with him, unless he directly asks us to allow it. That boy was sent here under the Great Mother’s guidance, we will protect him from all harm. He will no longer be a pawn in this greater game between you and the Headmaster. He has books, has been cleansed of all spells, so he will choose for himself if he reappears.” Ironclaw made sure the Dark Lord knew their standing.

Voldemort understood completely. But one thing he knew for sure, was Harry would eventually come to him, asking questions and he would be ready when that happened. The Dark Lord departed and immediately called all of his inner circle.

They arrived one by one. So few left of his true friends. He turned towards Lucius Malfoy, “Call your wife, she will want to hear this.” he motioned for the floo. Lucius obeyed immediately, and soon Narcissa was standing there among his most trusted. Those who appeared included Avery, Rookwood, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Walden McNair, Severus Snape, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, and Corban Yaxley.

“I have news that will be a shock to you all, but not to some. We finally have the answers we seek about that night many years ago. I know what happened, and I know who is truly responsible.” Voldemort announced, all eyes on him, especially a pair of intense onyx.

“Today I received a missive from my account manager at Gringotts. They had important information to pass to me, this was the crux of the matter, the key to everything we have been trying to put together for the last few weeks. The why, the who, and the how.” Voldemort paused for a breath, “They received a letter, because a key player finally unlocked a memory hidden from them, the real memory of that night. They stated that Albus Dumbledore attacked the Potters, looking like myself, Lily in her defense of her son, revealed Dumbledore that evening, and he killed her.” Snape’s wail of pain was heard amongst the crowd, but Voldemort waited until they were quiet before continuing. 

“In that evening, Dumbledore cast an enchantment, he bound a soulmate bond, invoked the insanity of a broken mate bond, and banished the mate’s body using the soulmate’s blood. In this piece of news, I learned more still. We have found a missing child of the dark. Harry Potter is Hadrian Lestrange.” Voldemort said at last, letting that last part sink in.

Lucius held his wife as she stumbled beside him, their nephew, whom they thought long since dead, was alive. The horror and guilt of their treatment of their family flowed through them. Severus still was reeling from the news that it was the headmaster who had killed the woman that he had adored, but still further his own guilt tripled feeling the weight that he had held the Potter boy responsible for a man’s actions that was not even his true father.

“I have given the goblins a vow, to no pursue Harry any longer. I was considering that myself before this information, as the madness of that night has receded. I need all of you to ensure that you do not wish the boy harm any longer.” Voldemort explained further.

“Does he know?” Severus all but whispered.

“He does. From what the goblins have said, and not said, he sought asylum from them and they have provided it. He was the one to finally find the memory, and send it to the goblins as he did not understand the meaning of the enchantment. They have provided a way for him to break all spells on him, though I do not know the extent that he was bespelled.” Voldemort offered.

“Is he safe?” Narcissa questioned, the boy’s safety was paramount to her now.

“The goblins themselves have given him a way that, according to them, will allow him to live safely, free from discovery from any side who may wish him harm. Any contact will have to be started from him. We just need to be ready to communicate when he reaches out. I know he will, out of everything I know about him, it is that he is curious to a fault. So, I can be ready to answer anything he asks when he finally reaches out. His priority will be his parents. So we need to find a way to get them out of Azkaban as soon as possible, and help them recover so he can have the one thing he has wanted since he was 11 at least.” Voldemort explained.

“What is that?” Severus queried. 

“A family Severus, even when I first met him, that is all he ever wanted.” Voldemort replied.

“Has the headmaster said anything yet about his disappearance?” Voldemort wondered aloud.

“No, he was not even planning on retrieving the boy until next week, he will find out then that the boy is missing.” Severus stated.

“I suggest, if you can, find out why he left wherever it is that he was staying. The way the goblins made it sound, he was in dire straits when he arrived. They stated he was guided by the Great Mother, she must care exceedingly for him in order to guide his steps.” Voldemort speculated.

“I will leave tonight and find out. I will let you know what I find.” Severus stated. He knew his Lord would want every detail about the boy’s home life. He himself wondered now if everything the headmaster alluded to was correct, or if in his own bias, he had condemned a child because he chose not to see beyond the illusions of a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

Harry read the missive from Ironclaw and shivered. His parents were in prison. They were the same people who were said to have tortured the Longbottoms. He on the other hand, would wait to find out for sure. It was widely known that Voldemort killed the Potters, but now he knew that was not true. They were death eaters though. But what did he really know about Voldemort and death eaters other than what he was fed by Albus and his pawns? Ironclaw stated that the translation of the enchantment was latin and had sent a dictionary. He mentioned the information would be a shock and he should be prepared. That is why he encouraged Harry to translate it himself. 

So he did, and it was shocking, but with all that he knew about his life now, and how much Dumbledore had destroyed it, he was not surprised. Shocked yes, surprised, no. So here he was, safe in his own house, getting better by the day physically, but mentally he was still teetering on confused and angry. His mind was now organized. His imaginary memories were destroyed. He had pulled out the rest of the hidden memories, but they were only snippets of what a baby could comprehend. Snapshots of his real parents, but little else. Thankfully, both sets of parents did seem to love him, which helped immensely. But now he was the son of convicted death eaters and he really did not know what to do with that. So instead, he pushed those thoughts away and decided he would just read. He would read everything he had in his library and start writing down what his beliefs were, and see where they landed when he had educated himself. Harry also decided to ask Ironclaw for all the texts for each class for the next few years. He wanted to make sure he was just as educated as his peers. He may not be forced to do homework, but he would teach himself. He did ask Ironclaw if there were tutors he could use for things like potions, since he did not really have a good grasp on the subject, he would need someone to at least write lessons or something so he could understand the subject better.

Severus Snape landed quietly in the dead of night on the street of Private Drive. He walked to the little house that was just like every other house, save for the number 4 on the postbox. He unlocked the door and closed it, careful to keep it silent and not rouse the occupants. He stared into the living room, it was neat, tidy and small. Happy photos of a three-person family adorned the mantle, but nothing of the boy seemed to be anywhere. So Severus moved on. There was a bit of ominous magic coming from a small cupboard under the stairs and when he opened it, he just stared. A tiny cot with old bloodstains and a couple of broken toy soldiers on a small shelf. Severus shivered, the aura of the cupboard was saturated with pain, sadness, and longing. Severus cast a spell and it was of course Harry’s blood, and therefore his magic that saturated the small area. Severus stood and closed the cupboard and then moved up the stairs and noticed a door with about six locks on it. 

He entered the room after unlocking the various locks and encountered the same oppressive aura, except this time with a sense of hopelessness inside the room. The mattress here was also bloodstained, as was the floor. The window was open and there was fresh blood on the windowsill. There was only one way to find out what went on here. He moved towards the Master bedroom and quickly cast sleeping spells on the two muggles and then moved on towards the other room and sent the other boy asleep. He moved back toward the master bedroom and started shuffling through memories. He was sickened by the time he had finished with all the muggles and he left, as quietly as possible. He had made sure to go back and lock the locks and make sure everything looked as it had when he arrived. He also removed any need from each muggle’s mind to do anything about the two rooms. Severus wanted the rooms left alone in case anyone came to investigate. Severus walked to the back of the house and looked around, in the bushes by the eastern edge of the small garden, he found her. Her white feathers covered in blood, but he could see she was still breathing. Severus picked up the injured bird and left the muggle street. He would let the Dark Lord know tomorrow. Tonight, he needed to get drunk after he healed Harry’s bird.

Harry had decided to meditate before bed, he moved around his mindscape, making sure everything was tidy, put away and completely organized. Harry felt a strange pull and wandered towards his core, but then the pull made him veer to the left a bit and there he was staring at the pulsing link. He knew he would end up in the other man’s mind if he touched it. Harry reached, then pulled his hand away. He really was not sure he was ready yet, but instead of logic and reason, curiosity got the better of him and he reached out and touched the link.

Voldemort felt the presence in his mind, but decided to ignore it would be best at this time. So he kept up what he was currently doing. He looked over the layout of Azkaban on his desk and circled two cells, carefully writing the name ‘Lestrange’ next to each one. Then he moved over and made notes of each sentry point and number of guards from his notes. He then wrote the question ‘best way in?’ on his notes parchment, then turned back to look at the list of wards. He remained emotionless when he felt the nudge of an image within his mind, it flashed a wizard then animal, then wizard and then animal. Interestingly, the boy was trying to send him an idea of using an animagus. He would probably not have thought of that. So to make sure he knew the idea came across, even as unsubtle as it was, he wrote, ‘ask followers about animagus forms’, and if there are any anti-animagus wards. He let himself chuckle when he felt the presence slip away. The boy was just as curious as he thought. It made him smile that even if the goblins did not agree to formal communications, they still had their link. Though he would not exploit that link. This could be a test of trust by Harry, and he would not fail.

When Harry blinked away after his meditation, he knew he had not gone undetected. If anything, Harry knew that Voldemort was very intelligent. He was thankful the man did not try to push him out, or rage that he was there. He seemed to accept his suggestion at least. But, he still knew very little about Voldemort other than what he had been told. The man could possibly enter his mind as well, so he would just have to see if there was any retaliation. 

Harry fell asleep with an anxious mind.

Albus Dumbledore had sent a few people to retrieve Harry Potter and take him to Grimmauld Place the following week, only to be told that the boy was not there. When Albus arrived with two of his order members the next day, he knocked on the door and was met with an exasperated Petunia Dursley.

“We are here to pick up Harry, dear,” Albus stated as kindly as he could.

“As I told your lot before, the boy ran away. Good Day!” Petunia replied firmly and shut the door in their faces.

“We will return tonight to see if we can trace his magical signature and see if we can track him,” Albus directed as he, a pink-haired witch and another short scraggly wizard moved away from the door and to a more secluded spot to apparate away.

Albus and the Order searched but found no trace of the boy’s magical signature around the house, nor in the surrounding areas. This though, did not really surprise anyone as the boy could not use magic outside of school. So, Albus called an Order meeting mid-week.

With everyone there, Albus announced Harry’s disappearance and that the boy had run away from his relatives' house.

“Where is he?” Sirius asked with more than agitation showing.

“We do not know, I would like to send some of you out to the surrounding neighborhood tomorrow to ask around and see if any of the neighbors saw anything. You may use magic, but be discreet. I would like a few others to look around the other areas Harry may have gone. He went to the Leaky Cauldron last year, so we can start there.” Albus informed them.

Many people were nodding, Sirius on the other hand stood and left the room.

Frustrations within the Order grew after a few weeks of not finding any trace of Harry within the Muggle world nor the Wizarding world. Sirius, because he could not go out and search himself had been secretly researching Dark rituals in order to find Harry. He refused to talk to anyone in the house. He would find his cub if it was the last thing he did. He was starting to understand Harry’s desperation about wanting to live with him. 

Dumbledore had previously ordered no one to make contact with Harry over the summer, and that had left Sirius cold. What was worse was that Harry’s friends had talked about Harry as if he were a problem not a friend. Slowly Sirius was beginning to disconnect with Dumbledore and his order. There was something wrong, but Sirius was intent on finding his godson more than he cared about anything else. He was beginning to believe the placating headmaster was lying about Harry’s care with the muggles. Harry had not said anything to him, but the snippets of conversations he had heard, sounded like the headmaster was more concerned that Harry stays with them than with Harry’s well being.

Harry, on the other hand, was simply not caring about the search for his person. He was thrilled with the solution Ironclaw had come up with for tutors. The first was a small portrait that he would enlarge inside the potions lab or the greenhouse, it was a portrait from one of the Potter Vaults. Linfred had evidently been a member of the Potter Family, though Harry did not know how far removed. The man was happy to help since he had been a potioneer and an herbologist. Ironclaw had also sent over a portrait of a goblin to teach him physical combat and weaponry. Orion Black was fished from the depths of the Black Vault to instruct him on Defense and darker Hexes, Harry decided he would wait a bit to talk to Orion, because he asked the goblins to make sure no portraits were in Grimmauld place before he started. Charms and Arithmancy were covered by an early member of the Bilshwick family, Dent Bilshwick. He also had Runes covered by the Peverell family, Ignatius Peverell was Ignotus’ son, and he was well versed in Runes. Harry seemed to have quite a few Masters in his various families. 

Linfred was completely appalled by the lack of basic training that Harry had in potions. So he started from the beginning with the ingredients first, and the theory. Harry spent many sessions going over correct preparations and then creating a log of potions properties and effects. He was quick to take notes on ingredient combinations to always stay away from. He quickly picked up the theory and was soon on his way to actually creating potions that were right the first time.

The Goblin, Urgrod, was a warrior goblin. He started Harry off with endurance training, mainly because Harry was still healing and on healing potions. His lessons with Dent were similarly watered down since Dent did not want his magic straining too much during his healing. So the next full month with anything that required magic or physical activity was watered down. Kindy had threatened every portrait to put them to sleep if they overtaxed Harry. Harry did not mind, because it actually allowed him the time to truly delve into the more theoretical parts that he had seemed to miss from his chaotic school years. Evidently being Muggle raised also did not help. Linfred had told him how children raised in magical families are given basic instruction at early ages and the theory is built up over the years before they actually move on to formal schooling. Harry wrote down his own feelings on the matter in a journal, he wished there was a way to not have the handicap of learning, and wondered why families could not be brought into the magical world earlier.

When he was not with his tutors, he spent his time reading in the library, mainly because Kindy was still on him about not straining himself, nor would she let him lift a finger to help her. He would glare at her when she would click her fingers to remove something he was about to clean up for himself, and she would just smile, pat him on the head and kiss his cheek. Sometimes he would try to pick up something, just to get her kiss, and then smile happily when she let him hug her too. It really was the first time anyone had ever cared for him. 

The library provided him with a vast array of knowledge, but he had truly been searching for specific topics. He wanted to understand the blood issues raised by the purebloods. He also wanted to understand why there was a divide between dark magic and that of light. He also wanted to know the laws of the society he was now a part of. Muggle laws were so well known, but not wizarding for one such as him. So he immersed himself first in magical family history and anything related to muggle, squib and pureblood research. He really was not sure what he could consider himself anymore, he had been blood adopted, so that means he still had a muggle-born as part of his blood, even if his own real parents were purebloods. He wanted to know where the magic in muggle-borns came from, but unfortunately, his own library was not organized in such a way that it made research easy. So instead he had started piling books he had already pulled and organizing them as he pulled them. Once he emptied a shelf, he marked it for a category and placed only those books in that category. He did not know of any spells to make it any easier, so he worked slowly as he plucked and read different books. 

Harry had written down some views of his own though. Mainly how he wanted magical children treated, since his own treatment was so horrendous. He had decided he liked all types of magic, he did not want one to be more than the other, as they were all useful in some way for some reason or another. Even the darkest of magics had a purpose, but he thought there should be more education on them so they were used properly instead of messed with ignorantly. It was like potions, you don’t brew what you don’t understand or you get a cauldron blown up instead of something usable.

Harry visited Voldemort’s mind more often over the last month, he remained silent, but knew Voldemort was aware of his presence. He was allowed to know when the extraction of his parents was supposed to happen. Evidently, they needed to get someone onside first, but the tentative plan was for right after the school term started. Voldemort let him just be there in his mind, even as the man read books. Harry found that he liked to read with the man. Soon it actually became a nightly ritual. Around 10 at night, Harry would climb into bed, meditate, and slide into Voldemort’s mind while the man read something at night. He never really slipped out on his own after the first week, because he fell asleep every time. It started the first week as silent reading, he would just read through Voldemort’s eyes, but by the second week, Voldemort was reading the passages out loud. Harry was startled the first time, but he maintained his calm, and found the voice no longer raspy and hissing, but smooth and soothing. By the third week, Voldemort had switched from historical texts, to a more soothing fictional book. Harry was lulled to sleep each night to the contented feeling that seemed to surround him when he was inside Voldemort’s mind, as well as the man’s voice. Harry found he never had a nightmare during those nights.

Voldemort chuckled as he felt Harry slip away again, he could tell the boy was asleep. He would not argue if Harry wanted to slip in every night. He was surprised when the occasional presence became every night. He understood why Harry remained silent, so he continued to simply ignore the presence in his mind. It wasn’t until the second week, that he understood that the boy was reading with him. In a strange way it made him feel good, the boy was reaching out to him for some form of companionship, so he started reading out loud. That was the first time he felt Harry slip out due to falling asleep. It felt different than when the boy had slipped out on his own. So he continued to read to Harry each night, and even switched to a wizarding novel by the third week. He looked forward to their new routine. He had told his followers that he was not to be disturbed at all after 9:30 at night, just so he could spend that time with Harry. After hearing about the boy’s treatment at the muggles, he had employed every calming trick in the book to ensure his emotions did not bleed through the link. There was nothing he could do without understanding what Harry wanted to be done in that space yet. He would not deny the boy his vengeance if Harry chose to want it for himself. Nothing could be done until Harry chose to communicate.

Voldemort had worked with many of his followers to set up the infiltration of the wizarding prison, He chose Lucius as he was good at transfiguration as well as the fact the man was an unregistered animagus. Lucius was a peregrine falcon, which would make weaving through the dementors easy. Amycus Carrow was also a winged animagus, a sparrow. Voldemort had no other animagus in his inner circle, but Severus was working on their golden ticket. 

  
  
  


Severus waited until just about every order member had left before he cornered Sirius. The man gave him a disdainful sneer, but Severus only arched an eyebrow before placing his fingers on his lips and motioning the man towards the door to the basement. Sirius gestured for Severus to go first and then followed. Once they were down and the door closed, Severus cast several privacy and locking charms in clear view of the mutt. 

“You know something.” Sirius accused as he stared at the darker man with his arms crossed.

“Yes, but I cannot have the rest of them know. If you plan on telling them, I will have to obliviate this conversation.” Severus replied, his face giving nothing away in its stoicism.

“That lot could not find their way out of a paper bag, and at this time I do not believe they have Harry’s interest at heart. Do you have his best interests at heart, or are you still thinking he is James re-incarnated?” Sirius glared at the dour man.

Severus assessed the other man before going on. “What I know, I will tell you after you swear not to tell anyone associated with the order or the headmaster.” 

Sirius raised his wand. “I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my magic to not reveal any information I hear from Severus Snape to Albus Dumbledore or any member of the Order of the Phoenix without Severus’ permission, so mote it be.”

Severus nodded, “Harry Potter ran away from his muggle relatives house many weeks ago as you know, what you do not know is that he was severely injured when he ran. Mother Magic guided him, hid him from detection and he claimed asylum with the goblins. The reason he cannot be found is that they are protecting him from all who wish him harm.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes and his mind was filled with rage against the old man who promised his godson was being taken care of. He processed what Severus said and sighed with a bit of relief, if the goblins gave him asylum, then he was safer than any wizard alive. He turned his gaze back on Severus.

“How do you know all this?” Sirius asked quietly.

“Because the Dark Lord has called a cease-fire against Harry, there is much more shocking news, you may want to sit down.” Severus gestured towards a dusty chair.

When Sirius sat, Severus detailed all they found out and knew, he waited until he saw the shock recede and anger take its place. Then dawning understanding flashed across the man’s face.

“You need me to help get his real parents out of Azkaban?” Sirius thought out loud.

“All his parents were real parents Sirius,” Snape offered, hoping to build a bridge with the mutt, “They just happen to be the only ones living. We would like you to join us, not take the mark of course, but join us in getting his parents out, helping in any way that could make things better for when he finally does communicate with us, you, or the Dark Lord.” the darker man explained.

“Get me out of here and I will help any way I can.” Sirius stood and offered his hand to Severus Snape. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I know I have put this note in my fics in various places, but just FYI. I don't abandon fics, they just take me a while at times. I mood write, so I have to be in a particular mood for certain fics, so it can be months between updates. But never abandoned. I hope you enjoy this next installment.

Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office, it was ritual now. So many of his plans were now on hold since the boy was missing. All of his trusted order members had turned nothing up. A few of them had needed new compulsions since they had started to question Harry’s care from the neighbor's responses. The worst part about it all was that the boy had disappeared without a single trace. Even the Dark side had murmurs of confusion. Albus growled and sat down heavily, he knew he had to inform the ministry soon, the first day of school was upon them, and after that, everyone would know Harry Potter was missing. Albus cursed the boy as he started his letter to report the boy missing.

Harry sat down with Kindy for dinner and smiled brightly at her when she handed him his potions. 

“Last day.” Harry crowed triumphantly before he downed the last two potions he would have to take before being fully healed. They were still nasty, but with Linfred’s help, he was able to find a way to make them palatable at least. Mint surprisingly did not react to many magical ingredients and could be used to hide the more unforgiving of ingredients without nullifying their effects. The only two potions that could never use mint were Draught of the Living Death and Amortentia. Of course, those were the only known potions from published books, who knew what other potions were out there and simply not published. Linfred had helped awaken his love for all things potions, it was so similar to cooking and actually a lot more satisfying. 

Harry had taken off on a few other surprising subjects as well, Runes was something that Ignatius said was in his blood, but Harry just found that puzzles were something he did well, and his brain classified runes as puzzles. He was able to categorize them, flip them, and intuitively know what rune could be used where and for what purpose. He had even started adding to the runes by creating his own for various purposes, it was for some reason much easier than crafting his own spells. Dent was allowing him to do so slowly, but it was fun even though it was not easy. His most surprising skill was weapons. 

Urgrod was initially surprised when Harry seemed to handle the weapons as if they were an extension of his body and not clunky like most people did when they first learned. Harry had not done much other than learn how to handle them, move with them and basic striking, but when they were in his hands, it just felt right, it was the same as when he touched a broom for the first time. Urgrod said he may have an affinity for such things, it was not completely unheard of after all. 

Harry had taken to talking to Orion after it was confirmed that the portrait Harry had was the only one of the man. It had taken a couple of days for him to explain everything and what he was requesting from the man. Orion for his part decided to also add pureblood etiquette to his tutoring so that Harry would not feel so embarrassed when he decided to rejoin the wizarding world. Orion was also the best one to talk to about the laws and Harry’s beliefs, so that he could better sort things out.

Harry was allowed to help Kindy clean up after dinner and he kissed her good night and went to relax in his room, ready for his time with Voldemort. Though, this time, he decided he wanted to see if the man would talk to him. He was nervous, he had not even let Ironclaw know he had a way to talk to the Dark Lord, but he kind of felt that this was private. When he slipped inside Voldemort’s mind, he saw the man go to pick up the book off the bedside table.

_ “Can we talk?” Harry’s hesitant voice came across the link. _

_ “If you wish, I was waiting for you to be ready.” Voldemort responded with a soothing voice. _

_ “I wanted to observe you, to ease myself into seeing you differently than I have in the past, but I also wanted to find my own foundation before I talked and asked questions. My first question is how come you have been letting me slip in and out of your mind?” _

_ “Ah, well as the subject of the curse that was cast upon you, the goblins by law had to inform me of the curse, I swore an oath to not harm you. I too had just come out of my own insanity haze from that curse and was seeking answers, they came at just the right time.” _

_ “I assume then that you know I am not a true Potter since you are planning to break out my parents.” _

_ “I do, I would gladly answer any questions you have about them.” _

_ “I have other questions I would like to ask first if you don’t mind.” _ _   
  
_

_ “I will do my best to answer.” _

_ “Do you really hate muggles and muggleborns as much as is portrayed by those not following you and by people like Draco Malfoy?” _

_ “I cannot hate all muggles, as I do not know them all. I did hate a select few, those that hurt me during my childhood, and those that hurt me later. I will not lie and say I am nice, I did kill those people who hurt me. As for muggleborns, that really is a Malfoy belief, not mine.” _

_ “Did you ever wonder where they got their magic?” Harry asked. _

_ “Yes a time or two, but I focused mainly on the children. I wanted to find a way to pull magical children into our world so none would have to suffer like I did.” _

_ “I think the answer to that, would also be an answer to your dilemma about the magical children in the muggle world.” _

_ “How so?” _

_ “Since one of my bloodlines is very old, and the goblins gave me all their books, I found something very interesting in my search. Did you know there were no known or documented muggleborn witches or wizards before squibs were ousted from our society.” _

_ Voldemort pondered that for a moment, he had not read about that anywhere, nor had he even considered there was a link. _

_ “Go on, I’m curious where you're going with this.” _

_ “If we accepted all squibs, stopped marginalizing them, searched them out and brought them back to this world, vetting their families to ensure complete acceptance or face obliviation for the muggles, we would eliminate muggleborns all together. Also of note, would be encouraging only one way contact with the muggle world, meaning no going back and forth and living in it, but basically sending out wizards who need to add new blood to their line, or research teams to study their technology to ensure we are never overtaken. Any muggle a wizard chose, would have to live full time in the wizarding world and forsake their families. This would reduce the risk of exposure, incorporate new blood so that there are less squibs, and also increase knowledge about the muggle world so that wizards are no longer ignorant of the threat they could pose. Also, our world is not exactly large, we do not have that many wizarding towns and districts, forcing wizards to hide within the muggle world. If we made more towns, lands, districts and such, making ourselves more self-sufficient we could stay hidden better.” _ _   
  
_

_ Voldemort was very surprised about the well thought out line of thinking, something he admired greatly. _

_ “I suggest trying to sound it out on paper, and we could eventually work together to propose such an idea.” _

_ “I like the idea of working with you rather than fighting. I am so tired of fighting.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I am sorry. Sorry you got caught up in all of this, and sorry for my part in all of this. If you ever would like me to help keep you out of the fighting, I would gladly provide a place where you can be safe.” _

_ “As much as I appreciate that, I already have a safe place for now. I would rather fight and have freedom, than not fight and be caged. I have had enough of being locked up.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I would never cage you, Harry. But I do understand what you mean. What other questions are on your mind.” _ __   
  


The rest of the evening was the discussions of their own points of view, neither trying to convince the other, just learning who they really were with no lies between them. When they were both out of questions, Voldemort read to Harry and he smiled an hour later when he felt the boy slip out after falling asleep. It had been a rather productive conversation. 

Voldemort looked forward to the next evening. They would be implementing their plans to break the Lestranges out of Azkaban and he knew Harry would be present in his mind, as the boy wanted to see it.

Harry woke feeling amazing, his body and magic was finally healed fully. He would be able to finally work out his magic even more. Kindy had said he could go full out with his magic when he was fully healed and he looked forward to it. He and Kindy cooked together that morning and shared a protein rich breakfast of fluffy eggs and spinach and a few fried potatoes. They both seemed to be thriving together, Harry with her care and touch, and Kindy with finally having family not a master. Kindy had really taken Harry to heart when he said he did not want to be her master, she had grown to genuinely love the boy and felt as if he were her son. They both were still learning that it was ok to express care and comfort physically, but the hugs, kisses and caring touches were coming easier with each passing week. 

Harry took Kindy flying that morning after breakfast and both were laughing an hour later as they made their way to the greenhouse. Harry went over to tend a few of the newer plants Ironclaw had sent to him so he could start brewing more advanced potions with Linfred. Kindy left to work on some of her own projects. The rich deep soil always calmed something in Harry as he tended to the plants. He smiled as he looked over to the various new plants and saw them thriving. He rarely used magic in the greenhouses, the hands on approach worked best to remind him that he was part of all nature, not just an interloper. 

Severus Snape entered Grimmauld Place with two vials hidden in his pocket. It was around lunchtime and he knew that a certain red-headed family would be vacating the house afterward for their annual shopping trip to Diagon Alley. He stayed in the Library while everyone else fussed and argued. Once the house quieted down, he moved towards the living room where he would find his target.

“Severus.” Sirius said as he looked up.

“I have your means of travel, and an idea for this place.” Severus stated as he took a seat opposite the Black Lord.

“I’m all ears.” 

“Since you are the Black Lord, on the run or not, you can eject the entire order from this house, and with me, we can set up a new Fidelius charm so that not even Dumbledore can remember where this place is. I have two potions for you, a vial of Polyjuice that will allow you to leave so we can execute the plans to free Harry’s parents. I took the liberty of using a random muggle from London so you would not be recognized by anyone. The other potion, will allow your magical core to fluctuate so that no trace of your magical signature can be found. It will last until you take the antidote, which I have, but until you are completely free, it will not be wise to take it.” Snape explained.

Sirius looked at the man, he could not deny the brilliance. He merely nodded and stood.

“Follow me to the ward stone, and we can do both the wards and the Fidelius at the same time.” Sirius stated as they moved out of the room and down the hall. 

They entered a small room, with Sirius briefly holding on to Severus’ hand so the man could pass the blood wards without issue. Once inside, Sirius cut his palm and cupped the ward stone. He felt the wards of the house more potently. Letting his magic flow, he strengthened the main wards around the house. Using his wand he cast two more wards. The older wards included age-old unplottable wards to ensure the house could not be found, scryed for, searched for or in any way identified by any magical means. Several of the older wards were usual, muggle repelling, malicious intent mail wards, external magical dampening wards to keep all magic inside the house from being detected. Sirius’ two new wards included one that focused specifically on loyalty, he bound it to Albus Dumbledore and so anyone with true and full loyalty to the Headmaster would no longer be welcome in his home. The second ward, he keyed directly to his godson, anyone that was truly loyal to his godson would be welcome inside the home. He would not allow anyone loyal to Harry be left without refuge should they need it.

Once Sirius stepped back, he looked at Severus for a moment then nodded to himself.

“I want you as the secret keeper Snape. We will cast this, but you will tell anyone who needs to know. This will include anyone who may need refuge from the Order or Dumbledore as long as they are loyal to Harry. So if any of his true friends need shelter, they can find it. You will have more access to them than I.” Sirius stated as he walked closer to the man.

Severus was a bit shocked, but he hid it well. He grasped the man’s arm as he cast the Fidelius Charm and whispered the address while Sirius added his magic to Severus’ to power it fully. Once the new charm was complete, Sirius felt the old one snap, and the whisper from Severus brought everything back into place once again.

“Kreatcher!” Sirius called out.

The old elf popped in muttering about nasty masters and blood traitors.

“Kreacher, your wish has finally been granted. The order and Dumbledore have been banned from this house. I order you to tell me if there is a house-elf ward you can cast as the Black Family elf to ensure no elf can enter this house without being tied into the new Fidelius.” Sirius commanded.

The house-elf all but cried in joy looking up at his master without loathing for the first time in ages.

“Youse banned the nasty filth?” Kreacher asked.

“The light has abandoned Harry Potter. You may think he is nothing but a half-blood, but you would be wrong. His heritage was hidden from him. He was originally the son of Bella and Rudo, but Dumbledore stole him. Lily and James Potter blood adopted him, as did I. He is a Black by blood thrice over. And he is soulmate to the Dark Lord. Can you do this to help keep anyone who wishes him harm from using your race from getting in here?”

Kreacher’s eyes widened with every pronouncement. He may not like his master for how he had treated him, nor for how he brought shame on the House of Black, but he would do as asked. If his master was finally seeing the truth, he would help. He raised his palm and sliced it with a jagged nail and placed his palm to the stone. He let his magic suffuse the stone with the multi-layered elf ward and sagged when it was done. His master surprised him when his palm was gently cradled and healed. 

“No elf shall enter now unless theys be knowing the secret or are with someone who does. Theys only get in if theys helping, no elf, unless called from inside can come by itself.” Kreacher explained.

“Thank you Kreacher, rest now, we have much to do. We are retrieving Bellatrix and Rodolphus from Azkaban tonight, The Dark Lord wishes for Harry’s parents to be rescued and healed as much as possible.” Sirius stated.

“Youse want to get Mistress Bella out of prison?” The house-elf squealed excitedly.

“Yes, tonight, several death eaters, Severus and myself will be infiltrating the prison to bring them home.” Sirius explained.

Kreacher looked at Sirius and then back at the potions master. He saw them both nod again as he looked at them. Kreacher grinned maniacally, “Wait a moment, I brings them both to the floo room.” and then the elf popped out.

“Did he just say he was retrieving them?” Sirius wondered out loud baffled.

Severus for himself was also stunned, they hurried upstairs to the floo room to see a dazed and disheveled Rudophus Lestrange deposited on the long black couch by the house-elf, before the creature disappeared again. Only to pop back in a moment later with a sleeping Bellatrix Lestrange which the elf hovered to the opposite couch. Severus blinked away his shock and cast sleeping spells on both so there would not be any outbursts. 

“Can you grab Rabastan as well? It might be nice if Harry also had his uncle. If the Dark Lord wants any more of his followers, would you be amenable to retrieving them as well?” Sirius asked thinking about the other man that was also Harry’s family.

“Kreacher can bes doing that.” The elf replied before he popped back out and then back in with a startled Rabastan.

Severus cast the man asleep.

They both looked at each other and grinned. Who knew that the prison was not warded against house-elves.

“I need to let the Dark Lord know, can he floo here with the Malfoys? Narcissa will want to do the health scans before I release them.” Severus asked, still in a slight state of shock over how things had gone.

“Tell them the secret and they will be accepted by the floo. I will have Kreacher get rooms ready in case they want to stay here. It will be nice to have some company again, and those potions would work for them as well.” Sirius replied. He had been apprehensive about the whole situation, but Harry was more important than old prejudices and the past. He would work to make sure he got along with everyone he had been fighting with for ages. Now that everything was different, and he was no longer under the blind loyalty of the old man, he would be better for his godson.

Severus for himself was even more impressed with Black, he had finally shown more maturity than the dour man had ever thought possible. Maybe they could all move on from the past and finally work together. Severus nodded to Black and left via the floo to the Dark Lord's manor. He stepped out and quickly called for an elf to lead him to the man’s study.

“My Lord,” Severus bowed slightly as he entered.

“Severus, I thought you would be returning with Sirius Black.” Voldemort inquired when he saw the man enter alone.

“There has been a change of plan, there will no longer be a need for us to go to Azkaban, my Lord.” Severus said with a hint of a smirk as he took the seat in front of the Dark Lord’s desk.

“Explain.” Voldemort implored with immense curiosity.

“Wizards often overlook things, sometimes things they think are beneath them. This has worked to our advantage. All three Lestranges are now no longer in Azkaban. Sirius Black is at 12 Grimmauld Place, we forced the Order out, re-cast a fidelius, and formed three new wards, one is against anyone loyal to the headmaster, one is for anyone loyal to or wanting to protect Harry, the other is a house-elf ward against any house-elf not keyed into the fidelius or with someone keyed into the secret. Sirius wanted to ensure there was a place for anyone who may be in danger from the Order had a safe house. When we informed the Black house-elf of the changes he was overjoyed. Sirius also let him know of Harry’s heritage and the elf was ecstatic. The fun part came when he was told about what our plans for tonight were going to be. The elf just went in and retrieved all three Lestranges and Sirius offered to let the elf retrieve any other followers you asked for.” Severus detailed

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed, genuinely for the first time in a very long time. His Harry would love this. That boy had a love for house-elves and even he himself would not have even considered the possibility because he too fell into the trap of overlooking the creatures. 

“Use the floo and call Lucius and Narcissa, we need to see what their care will look like.” Voldemort said as he stood and walked over to a bookshelf looking to see if he had any books on the little creatures, he really should educate himself.

Severus Snape, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and the Dark Lord all stepped out of the floo into Sirius’ sitting room one by one and were greeted by the sight of three ex-convicts laying cleaned and fresh on hospital beds side by side with Sirius Black sitting in a chair close by.

The man stood and nodded to each one of them as they entered, “I don’t know anything about healing at all save for the first year episkey, so I just made sure all three were cleaned, sanitized and free of unwanted pests as well as dressed in something so you could ascertain their conditions.” He looked up at the group.

“Very good cousin,” Narcissa complimented.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all comments and Kudos!


End file.
